


Negotiation

by gryvon



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Seifer and Squall's infamous duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

Squall wiped blood from his face and glared at his opponent. "Bastard."

Seifer glared back, his face equally bloodstained. There was no guilt on the blonde's face, only smug self-assurance. "I won." The cocky grin on Seifer's face made Squall want to start their fight all over again, just because he knew he could seriously kick Seifer's ass with how pissed he currently was.

"You cheated," Squall protested. He pressed his coat sleeve against his forehead in hopes that the bleeding would stop.

A hand not his own appeared in front of his face. For a brief moment Squall considered chopping it off with his gunblade. Instead he moved his hand away from the bleeding cut across his forehead and let Seifer pull him to his feet. He could have stood on his own. Seifer knew that, and knew not to even try to make any comments about Squall being too weak to stand. Weakness had nothing to do with the proffered hand.

"I did not cheat."

The rain was getting stronger, not thick enough soak through Squall's leather coat but enough that he was starting to feel the chill. His pants clung tightly to his legs, squeaking faintly as he moved.

Squall was the first to start away from the rocky plain. Seifer followed, walking as if he just happened to be going the same direction as the man he'd been dueling less than five minutes ago.

"You used a prohibited spell," Squall pointed out.

Seifer responded with an undignified snort. "Like you don't have a couple Thundaga tucked away for emergency. Only difference is I actually had the balls to use it."

Squall chose to ignore the insult for the moment. He couldn't really argue with Seifer on that point. He did have a dozen Thundaga spells, as well as a few others he shouldn't hidden away in a chest in his room.

He shifted the argument away from the illegal spell use. "You didn't have to cut me. I was already down." Squall pressed cold fingers to his forehead. It was hard to tell with the water running down his head whether he was still bleeding or not. The skin felt tacky. It was too dark to tell if there was blood on his fingers.

"You cut me too." He hadn't meant to. He'd been furious when Seifer's blade sliced across his face.

"Weren't you the one that said no face shots?" Squall pointed out. They were lucky neither of them were seriously injured. A few centimeters to either side and they could have been blinded permanently.

"Oops."

That was about as close to an apology as Squall would ever get. The Garden shone softly in front of them, forcing them both into silence. Squall stepped into the Garden with relief. It was enough just to finally get out of the rain, even if Seifer was still following him.

"This way." Seifer tugged on his sleeve as Squall started to head off to his own room. The blonde started down an opposite corridor. Despite his better judgment, Squall followed.

"Why?" Seifer knew what he was asking.

"Your roommate's nosy."

Squall shrugged, as close to agreeing as he would come. He wasn't sure what Zell would do if he ever walked in to find Seifer Almasy in Squall's room. Probably call security. Raijin, at least, they knew was discrete, even if the dark-skinned man shook his head every time he found Squall in Seifer's rooms.

The doors to Seifer's room slid shut behind them and Squall felt briefly annoyed at the feeling of relaxation that swept over him as soon as they were alone. Raijin was gone, somewhere. He tended to disappear a lot. Squall never complained.

"You really are a bastard, you know?" Squall lightly touched his forehead. The rain had washed off most of the blood. His fingers came away clean.

Seifer ignored him and walked into the bathroom.

"Here."

Squall easily caught the thin tube, squeezing out a small amount of ointment before tossing the tube back. He applied the ointment by feel, more worried about protecting the wound from possible infection than what it might do to his appearance.

"I may be a bastard," Seifer started as he emerged from the bathroom a second time, "but you like it when I am."

Squall glared. "I do not."

The grin spread across Seifer's face should have been his first warning. Seifer stepped close, one hand going around Squall's waist while the other settled quite firmly over the front of his pants and squeezed.

"This part says you do."

Squall opened his mouth to protest but then Seifer was there, shoving his tongue down Squall's throat like that was where it belonged. Seifer would have argued that it did. Squall would have let him win that argument.

Seifer stepped forward into Squall, knocking him off balance with his weight. Thankfully there was a couch behind Squall. He hit the cushions hard, barely having time to catch his breath before Seifer was on top of him. Their clothes left wet stains on the fabric but they were gone too fast to be much of a concern. Squall's fingers wove into the hair at the back of Seifer's head, gripping tightly as Seifer slid his already slick erection inside of Squall.

"Admit it," Seifer argued a bit breathlessly, "you love this."

Squall arched against the couch, his breath coming as harsh as Seifer's if not more so. "I like this," he admitted, "but I could live without you being an ass all the time."

"What's the fun in that?" Seifer's hands gripped his hips tightly, pulling Squall's hips up with each thrust so that he could drive in deeper. Bracing one foot against the cushions of the couch, Squall hooked one leg around Seifer's hips, spreading himself wide for his blonde lover.

"The fun's in me not punching you in the balls every time you piss me off." It was hard to talk when Seifer was inside of him. Hard to think of much beyond the need for imminent release, but he managed.

Seifer's breath was hot against the side of his face. Squall gasped as blunt teeth bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that there'd be a mark.

"Do you think that would work?"

Lips brushed across Squall's. He used his grip on the back of Seifer's head to force him down into a hungry kiss. Seifer's thrusts were loosing control, becoming harder and more erratic.

"We could t-try." Squall's breath hitched on the last word. He gasped, body tightening as he came hard against Seifer's chest.

The blonde finished seconds later. They stilled slowly, relaxing almost hesitantly back onto the couch. Blue eyes stared down at Squall.

"We could try," Seifer agreed.

"Okay." Nodding slowly, Squall pulled away. He sat up, left Seifer on the couch as he headed towards the blonde's room.

The blonde watched him with a perverted smile. Squall could imagine the kinds of thoughts that were running through Seifer's head.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," he told Seifer quietly and walked into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
